familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Almyros
Almyros or Halmyros ( , which means salty) is a town and a municipality of the regional unit of Magnesia, region of Thessaly, Greece. It lies in the center of prosperous fertile plain known as 'Krokio Pedio', which is crossed by torrents. Almyros is an important agricultural and commercial center of Magnesia, and is also developing as a tourist center for the area. The main agricultural products are tomatoes, cotton, wheat, almonds, peanuts and pistachio nuts. History The history of Almyros begins with the ancient city of Alos (about 10 km south of Almyros), the ruins of which can still be visited. Alos was a very important and populous town, famous for its port and for its role in the Persian Wars. After the Byzantine Empire, because of pirate raids, they built the town in the place that it is today. Halmyros was the site of the decisive Battle of Halmyros on 15 March 1311, where the Catalan Company shattered the assembled feudal armies of Frankish Greece and conquered the Duchy of Athens. In 1838, the settlement was described as being "a Turkish town, situated on the western coast of the Pagasitic Gulf, half an hour's journey inland, on the Plain of Krokios, and consisting of some 300 dwellings. It is chiefly inhabited by Turks, with only a few Christian settlers, who cultivate the lands of the Turks residing there".Almyros History. Retrieved 2007-07-12. The Ottoman Empire ceded most of Thessaly in 1881, followed by development and repopulation by Greeks. In 1980 a catastrophic magnitude 6.5 earthquake destroyed most of the town. Municipality The municipality Almyros was formed at the 2011 local government reform by the merger of the following 4 former municipalities, that became municipal units:Kallikratis law Greece Ministry of Interior *Almyros *Anavra *Pteleos *Sourpi Subdivisions The municipal unit of Almyros is divided into the following communities: Almyros, Efxeinoupoli, Anthotopos, Kokkotoi, Kroki, Kofoi, Platanos, and Fylaki. Province The province of Almyros ( ) was one of the provinces of Magnesia. It had the same territory as the present municipality. It was abolished in 2006. Landmarks *The Archaeological Museum of Almyros includes local artifacts and exhibits from the Neolithic period, through Mycenean, Geometric, Classical, Hellenistic periods, and later Roman years.Almyros' Archaeological Museum .Retrieved 2014-02-27. Opposite the museum is the old High School, the Gymnasium of Almyros, which is a classic monumental building from the beginning of 20th century. The Museum and Gymnasium are the oldest buildings in the area. *The Kouri forest, about 2 km from the town of Almyros, encompasses coastal wetlands, brackish marshland, and over 10 km² of lowland oak forest. The forest provides a home to deer, roe deer, and other small fauna, while the area is important to migratory birds, such as the mute swan, spoonbill, glossy ibis, and various herons. There are footpaths, as well as a miniature train for a brief tour through the woods and over small bridges.Kouri Almyrou Hellenic Republic Ministry of Tourism. Retrieved 2007-07-12. *There are several sandy beaches in the municipality of Almyros. South of the town are the moderately wooded Othrys mountains. 17 km from the town of Almyros but still in Almyros province, high in the Othrys mountains, is the 12th century Monastery of Panagia Xenia, with wall paintings, treasuries, and a library.Magnesia Greece, History and Christianity Pelion. Thegreektravel.com (commercial website). Retrieved 2007-07-12.The Sights of Almiros Greek Travel Pages (commercial website). Retrieved 2007-07-12. Geography Almyros is linked with GR-1 and is passed by the old road. It is located 35 km SW of Volos, about 280 km (old prob. 320 km) NW of Athens, NNE of Lamia, E of Karditsa, ESE of Trikala, SE of Larissa and S of Thessaloniki. Historical population References External links *Almyros Newspaper *Agios Dimitrios Church in Almyros TrekEarth. Site includes several dozen photographs in and around Almyros, including the Kouri forest, Monastery of Panagia Xenia, and Almyros beach. *The Jewish Community of Volos "KIS, the Central Board of Jewish Communities in Greece" website. Includes history of Jewish communities in the Almyros region. Category:Settlements in Magnesia (regional unit) Category:Municipalities of Thessaly Category:Provinces of Greece